celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
World's Greatest Magic IV
The World's Greatest Magic IV was a American television special showcasing magic acts, which originally aired on in November 26, 1997, on NBC. It was hosted by John Ritter. Lance Burton - Introducing the Jaws of Death Lance Burton crushes and shreds an aluminum can in his bare hands. Then he introduces the major illusion of the show: the Jaws of Death Ayala and Lilia — Double Buzz Saw Ayala locks Lilia into a pyramid like contraption, with ith two spinning buzz saws aimed at it. When ropes tied to the saws burn through, the saws are released and penetrate the pyramid and Lilia. Jonathan David Bass — Production Routine Jonathan makes birds appear and disappear. For his finish he makes a rather large snake appear, then transforms it into a woman in a snakeskin swimsuit. Tabaray — Fun with a Rope Mind boggling rope work. Juliana Chen — Masks & Manipulation Juliana Chen performs some card manipulations as well as a few instant mask changes. Teach-a-Trick — Floating Quarter Poolside, Mac King is joined by Baywatch star Tracy Bingham to teach you how to make a quarter disappear. Lance Burton — Levitation Lance Burton takes the floating quarter to the next level: levitating Tracy into the air. Kirby Van Birch — Magic Box Kirby Van Birch makes two assistants appear in an empty tube, changes their costumes to leopard skin swimsuits, and then changing them into a leopard inside a box above the stage. Ken Mate — Insurance Policy Ken Mate makes sure he is prepared for that magic card trick disaster. He has insurance to cover the accident. Tim Kole & Jenny-Lynn — Head Mover Tim Kole cuts off his assistants head, Jenny-Lynn, and plays with it. Max Maven — Interactive Magic You need to have a piece of paper and something to write with to participate in this interactive impossiblity. Lennart Green — Miracles with a Deck of Cards Lennart Green performs some very incredible miracles with just a single deck of cards. Rick Thomas — Osmosis Rick Thomas has an assistant disappear as she passes through his body. Mac King — Teach-a-Trick Back beside the pool, Mac King shows showgirl of the year, Aki, a little birdie trick. The Hamners — Exotic Birds The Hamners do some incredible work with large exotic birds, and for a finale make Aki appear in a feathered costume. Kirby Van Birch — Helicopter Kirby Van Birch is back again. This time he makes a helicopter appear on an elevated platform. Mac King — Teach-a-Trick Paula Tricky from One Tree Hill joins Mac by the pool to learn how to make a butter knife appear in a dinner roll. Sherry Lukas — Origami Sherry Lukas places Paula Trickey into a small box, folds it down to a tiny size, and drives swords into it. Dexion — Reality of Illusion Dexion shows that an illusion can warp your sense of reality as he bends a metal pole with his neck. He then sticks a metal knife like device right through the same spot. Raymond Crow — 8-Ball Tango Raymond Crow does magnificent manipulation with billiard balls. Max Maven — Interactive Magic You need four playing cards, one of each suit (hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades) to take part. Carl Cloutier — Card Locator Can Carl Cloutier find four cards selected by audience members? Of Course, He's a magician! But the way he finds them will blow you away Sherry Lukas — Interlude Sherry Lukas has an assistant crawl right through her body. Lance Burton — Jaws of Death Master Magician Lance Burton puts his assistant's life on the line: she is shackled, put in a mail bag in the back of a retired police car, and then the car is put through a junk yard crusher. Lance makes the beautiful young woman reappear in a metal drum that was in full view through out..